When Lighting meets Iron (yaoi)
by LaxusXMira
Summary: YAOI content! Things heat up when Laxus plans to get some rest in the guild, while Gajeel is getting on his nerves. Did he did it on purpose? Or is it just a coincidence? Amid the rain, things heat up in between both the dragon slayers...


When Lighting meets Iron (yaoi)

Sssshhhhh...

The rain pour suddenly without notice in the darken afternoon.

"aaww.. what a bummer" the brown hair woman adjust her spectacles before fanning herself.

"hmmm.." the long green hair man looks at the pouring rain without expression.

"I say we go anyway."

"Go anyway. Go anyway." The wooden dolls support after the man sticking his tongue out.

"You guys go ahead. I'm too tired for this." The man with a scar on his right eye turns and starts to walk away from the group.

"But.. Laxus.." the green hair man quickly speaks up as the lighting dragon slayer starts to walk away.

"Go. Meet me back here when you guys are done. Then we'll go to the next job." The lighting dragon slayer continues walking with his eyes close.

The Raijinshuu squad was planning to have a day out to the newly open bar when they head back after a job. However, with the sudden pouring rain, the lighting dragon slayer seems to have changed his mood.

"Let's go then." The man sticks out his tongue excitedly.

"Let's go. Let's go." The wooden dolls cheer again.

Placing his arms on both his teammates, he drags them along. The mumbling from both the green hair man and brown hair woman disappear as they start running when they exit the guild hall. The lighting dragon slayer turns back and looks at them, smiling by himself before he looks around the guild hall. No one in the guild hall seems to be able to arouse the lighting dragon slayer's interest as he sighs and turns back walking towards the stairs leading up to the second floor.

"clink. cling."

The lighting dragon slayer stops as he place his first step on the stairs. Looking at the side of the stairs that leads down to a pile of metal chunk, he locks eyes with the iron dragon slayer. The iron dragon slayer chews the remaining metal that is in his mouth as he looks at the lighting dragon slayer.

"You got a problem dude?" the iron dragon slayer speaks as he throws another piece of metal into his mouth as his eyes trail at the muscular arm of the lighting dragon slayer.

"Yeah. The problem is you eat too loud." The lighting dragon slayer replies as his eyes narrow a little looking at the man eating the iron.

Gajeel stands up and smirk at the lighting dragon slayer. "Oh yeah? Make me quiet." He bites off another piece of metal and chews as he continues to look at the lighting dragon slayer.

Laxus close his eyes and divert it back to the stairs. He starts to walk up the stairs with his eyes close. As he is walking half way up the stairs, the iron dragon slayer munches a piece of the iron loudly with his mouth open. This immediately irritates the lighting dragon slayer. As Laxus opens his eyes, he leap down straight onto the iron dragon slayer. Pinning down the iron dragon slayer to the pile of metal, his left hand grips tight at the iron dragon slayer's neck.

"Shall I make you quiet?" the lighting dragon slayer mutters as his eyes caught attention of the iron dragon slayer's shirt being thrown up as he pushed him down just now.

The iron dragon slayer smirks as he looks at the lighting dragon slayer in front of him.

"How would you do that huh?" the iron dragon slayer's grins widen.

"I will sh..."

Laxus pause mid sentence as his eyes widen and look down. The iron dragon slayer is grabbing his bulge, massaging it up and down his throbbing length in his pants.

"With this?" the iron dragon slayer grins with his teeth show clearly. "gehe".

"Get.. get your hands off.. or.. I will.." the lighting dragon slayer mutters as his grip on the iron dragon slayer's tighten.

"You will what?"

Gajeel licks his lips as he pulls down the zip of the lighting dragon slayer's pants. Grabbing tighter on the bulge, he runs his fingers along the throbbing shaft. The lighting dragon slayer watches, but stay still in position. Grabbing the lighting dragon slayer's undies, he pulls it down and reveals a massive throbbing shaft. The lighting dragon slayer's grip tightens on the iron dragon slayer's neck. The iron dragon slayer ignores the grip, getting up and get nearer to the erected shaft of the lighting dragon slayer.

"This would make me quiet for a while."

Gajeel looks up at the lighting dragon slayer and grins as his tongue slide out and lick up along the piss slit of the lighting dragon slayer's dick head. The gripping hand slides up to the iron dragon slayer's hair, grabbing it slightly. The iron dragon slayer continues watching the lighting dragon slayer from below as he pushes his tongue into the piss slit of the lighting dragon slayer. Laxus lets out a soft moan and his grip tightens on Gajeel's hair. Covering up the lighting dragon slayer's dick head with his lips, the iron dragon slayer starts to rotate his head together with his tongue. As his lips grind at the lighting dragon slayer's dick head, his tongue turns and expand the lighting dragon slayer's piss slit until it pop out.

"Fuck..." Laxus lets out a moan, a controlled moan that he wishes to moan out loud.

As the iron dragon slayer is rotating his head back, he suck down slowly inch by inch of the lighting dragon slayer's thick throbbing cock. Laxus draws in a sharp breath as his teeth grind together, trying to stop himself from moaning too loud from the pleasure. He watches the iron dragon slayer suck down his thick meat half way and hold, feeling his dick head is against the throat of the iron dragon slayer. Peeking up at the lighting dragon slayer, Gajeel places his lower teeth at Laxus's dick, slowly suck out as his teeth grind below the lighting dragon slayer's shaft.

"mmmmhhhhh..." Laxus moans as his muscles are ripping through his purple t-shirt.

Sucking back down slowly, the iron dragon slayer relaxes his throat and have Laxus dick head slide down his throat, sucking down all the way until the lighting dragon slayer's dick is all in his mouth and down his throat. Holding his position, he looks up at the lighting dragon slayer. Laxus's body is shaking from the pleasure, his eyes widen and his grips on the iron dragon slayer's hair tighten up, pushing the iron dragon slayer down to his manhood.

As Gajeel is sucking back up, the lighting dragon slayer stops his head and pushes him back down. The iron dragon slayer knows he needs to breath soon or he'll choke on the big dick in his mouth and down his throat. However, the lighting dragon slayer isn't letting him up. Continue pushing his dick down the iron dragon slayer's throat, Gajeel finally pushes on Laxus thighs, pulling himself up from the lighting dragon slayer's 10 inch thick cock.

"argh.. ar.."

Before the iron dragon slayer could cough out another choking sound, Laxus wraps his palm on Gajeel's mouth. Looking at no one is there, he quickly pulls the iron dragon slayer along out the back door.

"argh.. arhh.."

Laxus make sure no one in the guild hall is coming their way before he shut the back door shut. The back door is rarely use and it's for emergency exit only usually. There's a small shelter right outside the door with a stack of sacks. Looking back down at the now stabilize iron dragon slayer, Gajeel looks up at Laxus wet dick as he wipe the saliva that's dripping from his lips.

"You like it huh?" the iron dragon slayer asks as his lips curve up.

The lighting dragon slayer didn't answer. He only grabs the iron dragon slayer by his arm, pulling him up and throwing him at the stack of sacks just beside the door face down.

"hh.. hey.." the iron dragon slayer turns his head to look at the lighting dragon slayer with eyes widen.

Laxus throws the iron dragon slayer's black coat-like shirt up and pull the white pants down, revealing the smooth bubble butt. Grabbing tight on both ass cheeks, Laxus spread the iron dragon slayer's ass wide open until he's able to see the slightly pinkish hole.

"hm.. not bad.." Laxus smirk as his cock throb, as if agreeing.

The iron dragon slayer blushes slightly, turning to look away.

"eerr.. i.. mmhh.. FUC!"

"Told you. You're too loud."

The lighting dragon slayer smirks, his right hand covering up the iron dragon slayer's mouth. Left hand still pulling the ass cheek apart while his dick head already make entrance into the tight hole of the iron dragon slayer. Hand covering the iron dragon slayer's mouth tight from making any sound, he slowly slide in his throbbing cock. Watching inch after inch of his dick disappear into the iron dragon slayer, Laxus started to breath heavily. As his dick is half way in, he look at the iron dragon slayer before forcefully rams in the other half length of his shaft.

"MMMHHHHH" the iron dragon slayer moans loud, mouth still close up.

"Fuck!"

Laxus moans as he starts to pull his dick out until his dick head left, ramming in hard and fast again as his thighs hit hard on the iron dragon slayer's bubble butt. As his right hand start to let go of the iron dragon slayer's mouth and land on the shoulder, his left hand travel up and grab the waist. Pulling the iron dragon slayer's shoulder and waist towards him as he make his way into the tight hole, Laxus pant heavily but continue to eagerly pound the iron dragon slayer's tight hole.

"aahh.. fuck.. yess.." Gajeel moans from both pain and pleasure, reaching down to stroke his cock as he watches the thick cock sliding in and out of his hole faster and faster.

Before long, the lighting dragon slayer starts to pant more heavily as his body starts to shake again.

"Fuck.. gonna.. mmmhhh"

Hands on the iron dragon slayer's shoulder, he pulls Gajeel towards himself as he rams his thick cock furiously into the hungry hole. Taking a look at the iron dragon slayer before him, he smirks.

"bzzzttt... bzzttt.."

"what the.. aaahh.. damn it.. wha.. what are you doing!?" the iron dragon slayer asks as he turns back and looks at Laxus.

"Just thought it would spice it up for you." The lighting dragon slayer's smirk widens.

As Laxus slide his cock into Gajeel, he sends out lighting with his cock, shocking the tighten hole around his shaft.

"FUCKKK!"

The iron dragon slayer got muted again by the lighting dragon slayer's broad hand as he is screaming.

"Come on.. It would be fun." Laxus grins widely.

Each time the lighting dragon slayer's cock slam into the iron dragon slayer, a small amount of electricity is end out and zap the inside hole of the iron dragon slayer. Instead of pain, this have given the iron dragon slayer much more pleasure with his cock twitching each time he got zap. However, the electricity dies off as the lighting dragon slayer starts to pound hard, fast and furiously against the iron dragon slayer's hole. Sweats dripping drop by drop from Laxus forehead and landed on Gajeel's bubble butt, causing each pound sounds louder and louder.

"hhhmmm.. fuckkk.." Laxus moans loud, his body tense and his dick throbbing inside the iron dragon slayer.

Gajeel pushes his ass back as Laxus rams into him, making the lighting dragon slayer's dick reach deeper bit by bit into him. The iron dragon slayer's hole is being pushed open by the lighting dragon slayer throbbing meat, ramming harder and harder each time. As Laxus slams in hard, he hold his meat inside the iron dragon slayer, keep pushing in as he unload his cream into Gajeel.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK!" Laxus moans loudly as he throws his head back.

The iron dragon slayer tightens his ass as much as he could, taking in the thick cum from the thick shaft of the lighting dragon slayer. Laxus keeps on pushing in his cock, panting heavily until the last spurt of cum is being loaded into the iron dragon slayer. He slowly pulls out his cock, turning back to go back the back door they came out earlier. Just then, Gajeel grabs his shoulder.

"Huh?!" the lighting dragon slayer raises an eyebrow looking at the iron dragon slayer.

"Gehe.. who say it's over already? Gehe." The iron dragon slayer smirks.

Gajeel pulls Laxus back and turns him around, pushing him down onto the stack of sacks he was just a few seconds ago. The lighting dragon slayer twists his head to look at the iron dragon slayer, eyes widen as he sees the iron dragon slayer is rubbing his cock head at the ass crack of himself. Gajeel's grin's widen as he saw the lighting dragon slayer's expression.

"woah woah.. you're not gonNAAA!" Before Laxus could finishes his sentence, the iron dragon slayer already pushes in his cock head into his tight virgin hole.

"oh fuck.." the iron dragon slayer moans as he continue to pushes in his length.

The lighting dragon slayer tightens his grips on the stack of sacks as his hole is being spread open by the iron dragon slayer's leaking precum's dick. As Gajeel's cock is fully in, he pull out fast and rams back hard into Laxus's tight hole.

"FFUUCCKKKK!" Laxus moans loud.

"Oh.. you like it just like me, don't you? Gehe." The iron dragon whispers.

Gajeel rest his chin on the lighting dragon slayer's right shoulder as he grab tight on Laxus' waist. Pulling the lighting dragon slayer back at him, he thrust in hard and fast, just like how Laxus did it earlier to him. Just as Laxus started to get comfortable with the hard thrusting cock of the iron dragon slayer, his mouth and eyes open wide.

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Laxus moans so loud, almost screaming.

The iron dragon slayer grins widely with his teeth being able to see clearly as he looks down at his iron dick, changes from the human flesh into his own dragon slayer's property. Showing no sign of slowing down, he thrusts his iron dick in and out of the lighting dragon slayer's split up hole faster, hitting deep harder each time.

"Thought you would enjoy some real solid meat. Gehe." Laxus whispers again.

Laxus looks at the iron dragon slayer that's just above his shoulder, unable to get angry as the iron dick is actually giving him so much pleasure that his cock twitch each time the iron dragon slayer's iron dick enters him. He slowly tightens up his own hole, making him feel the friction of the iron dick against his hole. The iron dick immediately turns back to human flesh as the iron dragon slayer now pants heavily and sweating much more.

Continue to give a rapid and firm pounding to the lighting dragon slayer, he grinds his teeth together as he gives Laxus a few powerful, hard pounding before he rams in as hard as he could and unload himself.

"OOHH FUCKK!" moans the iron dragon slayer.

Stream of cum starts to make its way into the lighting dragon slayer's tight hole. Laxus tighten himself as he wanna feel the sensation the iron dragon slayer feels earlier. Gajeel moans as his dick continues to unload his cum, until it finally stops. He drops his chin onto the lighting dragon slayer's shoulder, taking it as a support.

After a few minutes, Gajeel pulls out his dick from Laxus' cum filled hole. Both the dragon slayers pull back up their pants and tidy up their own looks before looking along the empty street to make sure there's no one is there amid the rain.

"Now, make sure you keep your voice down. I need some rest." The lighting dragon slayer mutters.

"Gehe. Don't worry, you're not the only one that needs his rest. Gehe." The iron dragon slayer grins

Both the dragon slayers exchange a smile before going back into the guild using the back door...


End file.
